General Rules
This is the page for the general rules of the wiki. Some should be pretty obvious, no profanity, no indecency, things like that. The rest should be set down to avoid confusion and disputes. So the rules will be in various categories, breaking the rules will result in court martial! A page equivalent to the ROE is here, with rules governing RP and such. Ship Rules Well first off we have the rules about the ships themselves, so let's get to it. 1. This is an age of sail wiki, no ironclad or later era ships! If it doesn't have wooden walls and sails it belongs at BSCN. 2. For propulsion, one small boiler and nothing more is permitted (aside from the small amount of power generated by hull and ballast blocks). However, your boiler must be fully concealed inside the ship or otherwise hidden, for the sake of realism. 2.5. Also for realisms sake, no boilers on subs, only power from the hull blocks in it. 3. Keep turrets to a minimum. They didn't have rotating turrets till the 1860s, so they are rather conspicuous on an old ship of the line or frigate. It is recommended that the only guns used are the 12cm case mate gun, and the small RFG guns as swivel guns on the rail. 4. Flying ships are not advised, as the idea of a flying ship in the age of sail is ridiculous. 5. Ships can and will be boarded and captured, boarding action was often decisive in battle, and it wouldn't be the age of Sail without it. Be prepared to see your own ships fight against you if you've had confrontations with this fleet before. 6. It is highly suggested you show proof that your ship exists by posting a picture of your ship. 7. Your ship is allowed to look ugly. No one can criticize it, and if they do, they will be slapped in the face. 8. Armor is allowed only in limited quantity, so that 12cm casemate guns can do damage. Ships of the line may have an overall armor rating of no more than 200, while frigates and smaller vessels as well as merchant ships are relegated to 100 overall armor rating or below. Armor is also restricted to non hansa, as hansa armor is over powered compared to the armaments used. 9. Weapons are limited to no more than 300 guns per ship, this because we have to acknowledge that our ships are made of wood, and have limitations in size. 10. For RP purposes, any ship's speed is exactly half its' speed in game. Rules about the fleets Again keep it 19th century and earlier, no modern aerospace fleets or neo earth invasions. 1. You can make your navy a predecessor to your current navy, for example the IKN can exist as the AIF's predecessor. However corporate navies and aerospace navies will be too difficult to work with, so they can't have direct predecessors. 2. Cooperate navies can exist if they have some item they produce or trade, shipbuilding doesn't count, though something like the East India Company is acceptable. 3. Limit the quantity of very large ships, don't have 20 three decked first rate ships of the line on hand at all times. 4. Travel time: it takes a while for fleets to get anywhere when your driven my the wind, weeks or months instead of hours and days. Also no warping is allowed here, sorry but again it's crazy to have it in or before the 19th century. 5. It's age of sail, so wind will be a factor in RP battles, such as the windward (upwind) fleet will have an advantage over the leeward (downwind) fleet in terms of maneuverability. 6. Mother Nature is very cruel, everyone will at some point lose ships in a storm, no exceptions. Rules and Regulations